The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 7
Alex’s P.O.V I nervously glanced back at the Big Three. Poseidon looked as if he was about to cry, his eyes puffy, while Hades and Zeus looked at the board, completely bored. Athena tapped the green board with the golden marker in her hand. The lights soon went off, and the board glowed with gold. A blinding light flashed across the room, and I shut my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, the green board had changed into something like a screen, showing four different shots-no, videos- of four historical locations. “Errr.. Are we going to have a history lesson?” I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I managed to indentify the one in the top left corner, the Eiffel Tower. I could identify the other one, too, the Cloisters Museum, from watching that stupid documentary. There was another ancient-looking structure, made of a wall of stones. I remembered that one of my teachers, Mrs. Lill-whatever explained that it was called Stone-something. Then there was Alcatraz, creepy as always. “We have, in fact, chosen your co-captains. They are err…” She said, opening the creamy white envelope on the desk in front of her, “Alexandra James and Zarana Gale.” She read. I looked at her in shock. “What the he-“ “Hades,” Athena corrected, cutting me off. “Now, let me explain everything about the crown’s history. See, children. Long ago Kronos’ symbol and source of power, his crown, given to him by his mother Gaea, was taken when he was defeated. Zeus had wanted to wear it, but Hera prevented him from doing it since it was too dangerous. And then I,” she proudly said, “had the idea to break the crown and hide its parts to prevent the Titans and their allies to find it. We gave it to 4 brave demigods, who searched far and wide for the perfect location. For some, the crown got passed generation through generation before they could-“ “JUST GET TO THE MAIN POINT!” Zeus yelled through the megaphone in his hand. Athena rolled her eyes. “FINE, FATHER!” She yelled back, huffing. “Your four locations are,” She said, pointing to the screen, “The Eiffel Tower, Stonehenge, Alcatraz, and the Cloisters Museum. They are hidden by magic, so they may deceive your eyes at first. Remember that. Now, to continue with the history of the locations-“ “GET THEM OUT!” Zeus yelled again. Athena muttered in annoyance. “FINE!” She shouted, annoyed. She chanted a spell and the papers were soon filled with words, written in golden ink. Four pieces flew towards each of us, each containing information about the locations. “I wish you good luck, children.” Athena smiled. “NOW!” Athena groaned, but returned to her nice girl attitude. She opened the door for us, smiling. Her face turned sad and tears started to appear in her eyes as she waved us goodbye. She turned around and ran inside her room. “Poor woman.” Zarana whispered. Just then, I remembered that her daughter was kidnapped. She must’ve hidden her sadness all these times. Though she was pretty annoying, I felt really sorry for her. I sighed. We were welcomed by Poseidon on the way out, his eyes puffy and red. He bitterly smiled and led us outside, while I quietly looked at him in pity. We walked into the elevator, and Justin Bieber's Baby played inside as I groaned in annoyance. The elevator made a loud ding, and we stepped out into the counter. Poseidon led us outside to the parking area. "This, children, is your ride." He pointed at an empty space in the middle. "Sir? That is empty." Zarana said in confusion. And soon, blasting like a jet from the sky, was a winged golden limousine. It landed on the ground, its engine roaring. It flapped its blue wings and came to a rest. "It's no longer empty, is it?" Poseidon smiled. My jaw dropped, literally. "That is awesome!" Victoria's eyes widened, glinting with joy. "Now let me show you how this sweet baby works." Poseidon said, pushing us towards the ride. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page